


1d af

by like2ships



Category: One Direction
Genre: ...is that a thing, 1d af, Daddy Kink, M/M, blowjob, handjob, happy four years, i forgot the actual work tags what a dumbass, i love one direction, it should be, love yall, ok i think thats all, ot5+fans friendship, these people are my actual friends, twitter clique, yes daddy kink leave me alone its only two lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like2ships/pseuds/like2ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of girls are friends with their idols without knowing theyre friends with their idols</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. louis follow, facetime and fainting

**Author's Note:**

> this randomly popped into my mind the other day and i was like why not give it a go!!
> 
> just so we're clear, danny is louis and jack is harry
> 
> :)

**Bri** :

"when are yall coming to brazil to meet mandy and i"

 **Danny** :

"why do you live so far away we cant just fly to fucking brazil"

 **Mandy** :

"rude"

 **Maria** :

"all of you should come to chicago next month because theres 3 of us here and we can go to the boys' concert on liams birthday"

 **Sofi** :

"i second that"

 **Danny** :

"jack and i have plans for that date :( sorry babes"

 **Emlyn** :

"you and jack are never free why are we friends with you"

 **Alexis** :

"we've never even seen your faces"

 **Lizzie** :

"i am 5 seconds away from giving up on this friendship"

 **Syd** :

"guys lets all go to london so we can meet them"

 **Shelby** :

"hopefully we'll also meet louis and harry and watch them fuck"

 **Jack** :

"life goals tbh"

 

//

 

"How am I already on tweet limit!" Harry shouts, ignoring Niall asleep on the bed across from him. "I didn't even spam much, this is so annoying."

"Are you spamming me for Skye?" Louis asks, sending the " _jack is on tweet limit lmao_ " he just typed out.

"Yeah, you should spam a little bit too, and follow her in a few minutes." Harry suggests and Louis shrugs.

"When are you guys going to tell them the truth?" Liam walks into the room with a sleeping Zayn in his arms.

"We have everything planned out, thank you, Liam." Louis says as he aggressively pastes and tweets his spam.

Liam gently sets Zayn down next to Niall and lies down too, smiling and closing his eyes when Zayn instantly cuddles closer to him.

 **Jack** :

"dont you just loooooove ziam"

 **Zoe** :

"theyre my second otp"

 **Dani** :

"who do you think tops"

 **Bri** :

"zayn obviously"

 **Jack** :

"i think they both top"

 **Danny** :

"yeah me too neither of them look like bottoms"

 **Skye** :

"LUOIS FOLWODE ME"

 **Sofi** :

"WHST"

 **Alexis** :

"OH MY GOD WHATAT"

 **Skye** :

"LPUIS FOLLWE ME HEFLLWOD ME PN MY BIETHDSY?,/a"

**Bri:**

"SKUE"

 **Danny** :

"SKYR LOUI AWHT"

 **Shelby** :

"guys david died"

 **Skye** :

"LSOUS"

 **Emlyn** :

"what the fuck is happening"

 **Maria** :

"FUxk SHRLBY"

 

//

 

A few weeks later, Louis is naked, sprawled out in their bed, with Harry resting his head on Louis' bum. They had just came three times each, so they're a little bit fuzzy and sleepy.

"Haz," Louis pulls on a few strands of Harry's hair. "You done using my arse as a pillow?"

"Never." Harry sweetly pecks Louis' bum cheek.

"Dumbass." Louis says lovingly. "But hey, listen. I think we should tell the girls about us soon."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier. Do you think it's going to change how they treat us?" Harry wonders, tracing random patterns on Louis' lower back.

"Probably not. They're definitely going to freak out, but I don't think it'll change or ruin our friendship." Louis says, typing out " _fucking love my squad we're fucking sick as fuck_ " and tweeting it.

"I hope not, I love them so much," Harry smiles. "At first I thought the fan accounts idea was quite dumb, but we made real friends there. Isn't it weird?"

"Very weird, yes. And they're our fans, but they don't know they're _our_ fans, which is kinda funny. It'll be good when we tell them."

"Should we do it now?" Harry picks up his phone and opens his official twitter account, tweeting " _Thank you._ " just because he got a little emotional.

"No." Louis plucks Harry's phone out of his hands and throws it on the floor along with his own. "Right now I just wanna cuddle and kiss my boyfriend." he pulls Harry up so they're facing each other. "Maybe fuck him one more time," he kisses Harry's nose then his lips, "Get him to rideme because he's fucking amazing at that, did you know?"

"I did know." Harry smirks.

"Well, hop on this dick, then." Louis smacks his bum, chuckling.

"Ah, Louis Tomlinson, ever so sweet."

 

// 

 

 **Skye** :

"im playing sims and i just made louis and harry have sex ha"

 **Shelby** :

"ive done that so many times"

 **Emlyn** :

"LMAOOOOO WHO HASNT"

 **Jack** :

"i havent"

 **Danny** :

"shut the fuck up no one asked"

 **Jack** :

"why are you attacking me? emlyn asked"

 **Alexis** :

"who else read that in harrys voice"

 **Jack** :

"hahahahahahahaha"

 **Lizzie** :

"DPNT YOU JSUT FUCKING LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSNP"

 **Skye** :

"me every day"

 **Zoe** :

"I FUCJING LOVE HIM MORE THGAN ANYTBING

 **Lizzie** :

"GUYD LOUIS SO FJCKNGNFNEKWWQAAJDJSSS SL FUCKIND"

 **Danny** :

"same"

 **Jack** :

"ill be honest im a harry boy but i have the hots for louis"

 **Danny** :

"literally who doesnt hes the hottest person in this universe"

 **Syd** :

"true"

 **Syd** :

"tru*"

 

//

 

"BOYS!" Louis shouts, smiling when Liam, Zayn and Niall walk into the room. "We're gonna FaceTime the girls now, do you want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure! Just let me finish this event on the Kim game." Niall says, lying in front of Louis, eyes not leaving his phone.

Liam lies down next to Louis and hugs him from the side.

"Get off me, you fucking prat." Louis says, coaxing a laugh out of Liam when Louis shoves him off so hard he falls out of the bed.

Zayn does the same thing Liam did (or tried to do) but instead of shoving him off, Louis burrows his face in Zayn's neck, making him grin.

"Louis only loves Harry and I." He says proudly.

Liam grunts, crossing his arms and lying down with his head on Niall's belly.

"How's my hair? I should wear a headscarf, shouldn't I?" Harry walks out of his and Louis' ensuite, fluffing his hair for the millionth time.

"Absolutely not, it's prettier like this." Louis smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. "You're so fucking cute, Styles."

Harry chuckles, crossing the room to sit on the bed with all of them.

"All ready then?" Louis asks and Harry nods, soft curls shaking with the movement. "Kiss first," he smiles when Harry pecks his lips sweetly. "There we go."

"Niall, turn off that bloody game, you're addicted to it." Zayn laughs.

"Leave me the fuck alone, I'm almost an A-list celebrity, this is important."

Louis sighs, holding his phone up while they wait for Shelby to pick up the FaceTime call. When she does, the screen is black for a second before she appears, looking confused.

And then the screen – and Shelby's vision too probably – goes black again when she drops her phone.

"I think she fainted."

"Well, shit."


	2. more fainting, more facetime and a blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 11 years to write this absolute piece of fucking dog shit i apologise im really so extremely upset bye

"Emlyn, hi!" Louis grins.

Emlyn falls back on her bed and nothing happens for 5 minutes.

 **Danny** :

"WHY IS EVERYBODY FAINTING YALL WEAK AF"

 **Alexis** :

"what"

 **Maria** :

"did you just say yall. youre british."

 **Mandy** :

"what"

 **Zoe** :

"who tf fainted"

 **Jack** :

"SHEB AND EMLYN"

 **Syd** :

"ayy my aunt just made me a mojito"

 **Bri** :

"TIF"

 **Dani** :

"will our conversations ever make sense"

 **Sofi** :

"sigh. i just want a pet rat."

/

"Okay, let's try the twins." Harry says.

"Did you already talk to those other two girls?" Zayn asks, colouring his tattoos with sharpies.

"No, they fainted." Louis deadpans. "I hope these two don't faint too."

"Hiii! My twinsies!" Harry greets, smiling.

"Please, Harry, don't be embarrassing." Dani rolls her eyes, and pauses. "Wait. Harry?"

"Why are we facetiming Harry?" Sofi asks, confused.

"And Louis, dearie." Louis waves at them.

"We're facetiming Louis and Harry. Alright." Dani blinks. "I am very okay with this but I'd like to know what the fuck is going on."

Thankfully, the twins were extremely calm, although surprised and happy, while Louis and Harry explained everything to them. And both were conscious during the entire call, too, thank fuck.

 

//

 

"That was great!" Harry couldn't stop smiling after they had facetimed all of the girls. "Their reactions were so good!"

"Right! Bri talking about Niall was fucking hilarious, she was so embarrassed when she saw him." Louis laughs.

"Hey, now." Niall scolds. "Leave my number one stan alone, can't blame her for wanting a piece of this."

"God, Niall, get out of my house right now." Harry says, rolling his eyes."

 **Lizzie** :

"OK SHIT WE'RE FRIENDS WITH LOUIS TOMLINSON AND HARRY STYLES"

 **Skye** :

"THIS IS UNREAL"

 **Alexis** :

"this is also extremely embarrassing i mean i've lost count of how many times i cried about bottom harry to jack who is actually harry goodbye"

**Zoe:**

"me with top louis and danny/louis holy shit im so embarrassed i didnt even think about that"

 **Shelby** :

"whats going on"

 **Maria** :

"shelby stfu ur dumb af"

 **Shelby** :

"wtf???????"

 **Bri** :

"hey since we're friends can you hook us up with a few sex tapes? maybe like 11"

 **Harry** :

"......"

 **Bri** :

"jesus ok just one then :/"

 

//

 

**#1 harrys bum stan @doncastertops:**

can you stop favouriting everything i tweet!!!!

**louis' biceps @prettyboylouis:**

"@doncastertops: can you stop favouriting everything i tweet!!!!" u wont @ me tho

 

//

 

 **Louis** :

"hey would your mums mind if you spent a week in london with us"

 **Mandy** :

"mine wouldnt"

 **Alexis** :

"same here"

 **Syd** :

"im gonna ask mine but i dont think she would either"

 **Louis** :

"ok good because harold and i talked about it and decided that we have to meet you all before 2015 so go talk to your mums now"

 **Zoe** :

"louis what the hell"

 **Lizzie** :

"my mom said its ok bc she loves you guys haha"

 **Emlyn** :

"same with mine haha but when?"

 **Louis** :

"next month because youre all off school"

 **Harry** :

"you guys could come for lou's birthday! that'd be so incredible :)"

 **Shelby** :

"REALLY"

 **Louis** :

"yes yes yes brilliant idea !!"

 **Bri** :

"i cant afford that :("

 **Louis** :

"bitch did you forget who youre talking to i am loui$ tomlin$on do you not know me"

 **Harry** :

"ignore him guys you literally just have to ask your parents, don't worry about anything else"

 **Skye** :

"you guys are so amazing thank you so much"

 **Maria** :

"how does one ignore the king"

 **Louis** :

"one doe$nt"

  

//

 

"Why can't boys get pregnant? I wanna be a dad so bad, Lou."

"Harry, I am balls deep."

 

//

 

"Hey, we need to plan what we're gonna do with the girls when they're here." Louis says, eyes glued to the telly.

"And buy the stuff for your birthday." Harry adds, taking a sip from his beer.

They had been playing FIFA for the past two hours and Louis kept winning every single game, even when Harry covered his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, true. Wanna do it now?" Louis asks, scoring another goal.

"Not really." Harry glances around, giving up on the game. "Woah!" He shouts when his eyes land on Louis' boxers.

"What?"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"How scary!"

"What?"

"Your undies!"

"Oh." Louis looks down and sees that his boxers have little ghosts all over them.

"They scare me, take them off!" Harry says, chuckling when they share a look.

"You're such a fucking dumbass." Louis laughs, immediately stopping when Harry drops to his knees.

"Say that again and I'm not sucking your dick for a week." Harry murmurs, taking Louis' boxers off and throwing them somewhere in the room.

He spits on his hand and begins stroking him, bringing Louis to full hardness in just a few seconds.

"You look so fucking good on your knees, fuck." Louis grips Harry's hair when he starts licking around his tip.

Harry winks and takes more of him in, rapidly stroking what he wasn't reaching yet. Louis can't help but thrust up when he sees Harry's other hand going into his pants to touch himself.

He rests his free hand on Louis' thigh and lets him fuck his mouth, dribbling and jerking himself at the same pace of Louis' thrusts.

"Harry, fuck." Louis groans, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Love your mouth, you're so good for daddy."

Harry moans loudly at that, even louder when Louis pulls on his hair hard, pulling him off and gasping as he comes all over Harry's lips.

"Shit, look at you." Louis pulls him into his lap, replacing Harry's hand with his own and stroking him fast. He pulls Harry's head back by his hair and attaches his mouth to his left nipple, sucking hard and coaxing a moan out of the younger boy.

"Daddy," Harry whimpers. "Finish me, I'm so close, please."

Louis grips his hips and twists his wrist one, two, three times and Harry's coming, painting both their chests white, body going pliant on top of Louis.

"So gorgeous, baby. Love you." Louis kisses Harry's hair.

"Love you too." Harry plants a kiss on Louis' sternum and stands up. "But I need a shower now. Come with me?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am aware that no mother would ever let their child spend a week in london with a bunch of strangers and two pop stars
> 
> also im shit at writing smut
> 
> also im shit at writing
> 
> also [this](http://rawrgg.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/485248_426169060791858_22806526_n-1.jpg) is where i got the scary undies part from, i just thought it was really cute eee
> 
>  
> 
> \- @iouisyouidiot


	3. THE MEET UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (96 years later)
> 
> this chapter was so much longer but then i decided to end it before louis' party because there's still some stuff to happen after it soooo yeah here it is
> 
> alsooooooo the girls arrive in london on december 20 ok ok

"Good evening, lovely ladies!" a little old man with a geordie accent greets the girls at the airport. "Louis and Harry sent me to get you lot. Shall we get going?" he smiles sweetly.

The girls all nod and he guides them outside, opening the doors on a shiny black van and waiting for them to get inside.

"Buckle up!" He says before taking off, earning a smile from each of the twelve excited girls.

Louis and Harry had bought them different time/date tickets so that they could be at JFK in New York at the same time and catch the same flight to London. It had been pretty emotional to see them all crying as they hugged each other in the middle of the airport, tripping over bags and suitcases, falling over and laughing with tears in their eyes.

 

//

 

"Here we are, girls! Hope you enjoy your time in London with the lads." Chris the driver says after helping the girls get their luggage out of the van.

"Thank you!" they say in unison, waving to the car as it takes off the slightly snow-covered street.

"Okay, this is it." Alexis says, taking a deep breath.

"Do we need a moment?" Zoe asks, looking at each of the girls' faces.

"I'm good." Mandy smiles.

"I'm super good, can we just go?" Skye takes a step forward and then another backwards. "Ok, I'm not, holy shit."

"They could be watching us from there." Lizzie points to a window on the second storey of the house.

"Yeah, and we're here making fools out of ourselves!" Sofi says and they all laugh.

"Why are we still out in the snow?" Bri asks dumbly.

"Yeah, let's walk to the door." Shelby suggests and they all shrug, following her to the door. "Ok, I don't wanna knock."

"Me neither!" says Maria, turning to whoever was standing next to her, which happened to be Syd. "You knock."

"Why me?"

"Because you're from Canada."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I'm nervous!"

"Can you two shut the fuck up and fucking knock, it's cold as fuck out here and-"

They hear a doorbell ring.

"It's right here." Emlyn points to where she had just pressed the button.

"Emlyn!"

"Oh god."

"Do I look alright?"

"Holy shit."

"I'm not fucking ready!"

They all hold their breaths when the door starts to open.

"God, I really hope it's a maid or some-"

"Hey, girls." says the one and only Zayn Malik.

They pause and stare at him for 80 hours (or maybe it was just a minute), and he laughs.

"Why are you laughing!" Dani slaps his arm playfully and freezes because she's just slapped a god in the arm. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Zayn hugs her.

"Who would've thought that celebrities hug you when you slap them." Skye says and they all laugh, including Zayn.

He hugs each one of them tight, smiling big and asking if they're alright.

"I was excited to meet you guys, Louis and Harry never stop talking about you!" he says, guiding them through the (heavily Christmas decorated) foyer to the (heavily Christmas decorated) living room, where Niall and Liam are playing Kinect Adventures.

"Oh, hi! You're here!" Niall shouts, jumping and squatting. "Hold on a second, girls." He laughs.

The girls all look at each other and smile, not believing they're actually with them.

Niall and Liam finish their game and hug the girls, taking their bags and putting them to the side because they were too overwhelmed to do so.

Dani is the only Liam girl in the room so she hugs Liam tight for a long time, and he kind of feels it so he smiles and hugs her back.

"Alright, let's move on to Louis and Harry." Liam says, walking with his arm wrapped around Dani's shoulder.

He walks them to the (heavily Christmas decorated) kitchen, where they find Harry putting a pan in the oven while Louis sits on a counter and eats leftovers of cookie dough from a bowl.

"Ah! You're here!" Louis jumps down and stops in front of them.

"I don't even know who to hug first." Harry says, standing beside Louis.

"Close your eyes so the girls can change places." Liam suggests and they all do what he says. "Now, don't open your eyes and hug a random girl."

Harry takes a step forward, bumping into Skye's shoulder and then hugging her. Louis does the same, hugging Shelby, and they do that until they've hugged all of them.

"I kind of don't know what to do with my life right now." Alexis says, blinking back tears.

"I feel you." Zoe laughs. "I also feel amazing."

" _I_ feel amazing!" Louis smiles. "I can't believe you guys are here, we're gonna have the best time together."

"We definitely will." Harry adds.

"I couldn't help but notice that you guys go hard at the Christmas decoration." Mandy chuckles.

"Blame Harry." Louis rolls his eyes, walking back to the living room. "Let's take a tour of the house!"

They walk the girls through the entire (heavily Christmas decorated) house, showing them toilets, guest rooms, Louis' game room, a music room, and a bunch of other rooms because their house is fucking huge.

"Now, this is where the magic happens." Harry says as he opens the door to the master bedroom.

" _This_ is where the magic happens." Louis plops down on the huge bed. "C'mon everybody, join me here."

Harry lies down next to him and the girls shyly sit on the edges of the mattress.

"Don't be shy! I bet jetlag is killing you guys, you can have a nap if you wanna. There's enough room for everyone." Harry says, cuddling closer to Louis.

"We can talk until sleep comes, I'm kinda sleepy myself because Harry and I were up all night." Louis yawns.

"Up all night, huh." Maria smirks.

"Yeah, doing... Things. We played Scrabble. And braided each other's hair." He says, a smile on his face.

"Sure, Lou."

They all laugh, talking and talking until sleep comes, which doesn't take long.

 

//

 

"Morning all." Louis walks into the kitchen in grey sweats and Harry's lilac jumper.

The girls try not to squeal as he stands on his tip toes to peck Harry's lips and then hugs him from behind, burrowing his face in Harry's back.

"Lou's not a morning person." Harry chuckles, quickly caressing Louis' hand with his thumb and going back to flipping pancakes. "He doesn't talk much before he eats his breakfast, hope you guys don't mind."

"That's absolutely fine, I get like that sometimes." Zoe laughs.

Harry puts the last pancakes on the table and they all take their food to the living room, watching the morning news as they eat.

"Okay, Louis, I need to say this." Emlyn says and they all look at her. "I know you hate being called cute but you're so fucking cute, what the fuck."

Louis actually fucking blushes, looking down at his bowl of coco pops.

"He is, oh god, I've wanted to say that since he walked in wearing Harry's jumper." Maria says and they all agree.

"I don't fucking blush and I'm fucking blushing." Louis furiously chews on his cereal.

"He acts like a tough little shit but he's actually the cutest person you'll ever meet." Harry smiles at him fondly. "I mean, look at his size. Could fit him in my bloody pocket."

"You don't complain about my size when I fuck yo-" Louis freezes.

The room is silent for a minute.

"I am so emotional." Alexis wipes a fake tear and Harry laughs.

"Can we talk about that?" Bri asks, embarrassing herself once again.

"We can talk about that." Louis chuckles.

"Do you actually _kind of share that, really_?" Shelby asks.

"Yes, it's exactly how I said in that interview. Sometimes Lou's a bit tired so I just go and... yeah. That's really rare though." Harry explains. "He's never tired."

"Lovely breakfast conversation." Mandy murmurs and they laugh.

"Okay, listen." Louis begins, putting his empty bowl on the coffee table. "We're taking you out, but we can't be seen so we're gonna wear disguises. Like in the Best Song Ever music video, you know?" the girls nod. "Lou and some other make up professionals are coming over in an hour to do it."

"Is it safe for you to go?" Lizzie asks. "We don't have to, if there's chances you'll be seen. No need to risk it for us."

"Don't worry about it! We'll look like completely different people." Harry explains.

A few hours later, Louis and Harry have different hair, body shapes and even their faces look different.

They all walk into a London Eye cabin at 2pm, the girls excited about seeing London all snowy from above.

"It looks so beautiful! I've been to London before but it didn't look this pretty." Syd says, pulling her phone out to take photos.

"I've wanted to come here ever since I was little." says Bri, almost crying at how pretty the city looks.

While the girls are distracted by the stunning view, Harry hugs Louis from behind and rests his chin on his shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Love you." he whispers, kissing Louis' temple.

Louis smiles, he finds it absurdly cute when Harry gets like this. Sometimes they're just sitting at home, watching a film or doing whatever, and Harry will just blurt out an "I love you" out of nowhere.

"Love you too, babycakes." Louis squeezes Harry's arms around him. "So much."

 

//

 

"Ah, I can't believe this!" Mandy claps excitedly. "I've always wanted to come here!"

"It's so pretty." Zoe comments, taking a photo of Winter Wonderland's main entrance.

"You guys are gonna love it here, it's so much fun." Harry smiles.

"This is where Louis won you a stuffed bear and you were all smiley walking around with it, right?" Maria asks and he nods, blushing.

"I'll win him another one tonight." Louis says proudly. "After he gets upset because he fell over in the skating rink."

"Heeey." Harry pretends to be offended and they all laugh.

They spend their day at Winter Wonderland, going on the rides and skating. Harry and Mandy in particular were awful. Each had fallen at least 10 times while the rest laughed at them.

At night, they walked through the Christmas Markets and bought little gifts to each other, a few ornaments to put on Louis and Harry's huge tree, and had dinner in a cute restaurant with live music.

"Did you all enjoy today?" Harry asks when they're on the way to their car, Louis' gloved hand in one hand and a big bear in the other.

"I absolutely loved it!" Sofi says. "Especially the Christmas Markets."

"I liked the skating rink." Skye comments.

"Oh, yeah, that was my favourite." Louis smirks.

"I've never fallen so much in my entire existence." Harry says rolling his eyes. "Like, not even on tour. That was ridiculous. But hey, I wasn't the only one who kept falling!"

Mandy whistles and looks away, making them all laugh.

//

On Monday, Louis and Harry send the girls out to shop in London while they finish the decorations for Louis' birthday.

On Tuesday afternoon, Lou comes in again to do the girls' hair and make up, and they get dressed while listening to One Direction because, duh.

When people start arriving, Louis and Harry are still getting ready ("Harry, I can hear Louis in there with you." "I swear he's no- _ah, fuck, there_ \- not here!") so once again, Zayn is the one who opens the door for everyone to come in.

And then, it's time to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST OK I FUCKING SWEAR heh sorry

**Author's Note:**

> shit man shit .
> 
> thanks t my friends for agreeing t be a part of this :) i love yall a whole bunch ♡
> 
> talk t me on twitter @iouisyouidiot


End file.
